Duuuuuude, Elementary School Is Dangerous!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: It's the hamhams last year in ES! Kether likes a certain red head but is embarrassed about it, Maxwell is jealous, Stan has found a hottie, Leroy always makes a big show, Bijou likes someone totally different from Hamtaro & Boss, & much more craziness!


**A/N: **Since my humor fic is done (Hamtaro & Oxnard: ME.) I decided to start this. And it's a little bit different, I decided that I wanted to do a fic about the ham-hams when they're in fifth grade! (Yeah, it's human but I'm allowed to call them the ham-hams.) So…. Please review. And BTW, keep in mind that everyone will be way more juvenile since they're still in elementary school.

**Disclaimer: **I just own Kether & Leroy.

**Duuuuuude, Elementary School Is Dangerous! _By Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter One: **First Day Of School. GAAAAAAAH!

"KETHER GERARD HARDING! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED THIS SECOND & GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Mrs. Harding yelled upstairs.

Eleven-year-old Kether Harding fell out of bed & hit his head on his dresser. "Owwww…." He moaned, rubbing his head.

"GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL!" Mrs. Harding yelled again.

Kether groaned. It was the first day of fifth grade & the young punk was NOT happy about it. He grabbed his black jeans & his red & gray striped sweatshirt & his black converse. He brushed out his hair which was black & down to his shoulders. He grabbed his mom's make-up box & took out some lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, a thing to make your complexion lighter, & eye shadow.

"HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" he yelled, grabbing his gold hoop & sticking it in his nose, then running downstairs. "I'm ready." He told his mom.

Mrs. Harding sighed. "Kether… are you SURE you want to wear that on the first day of school?"

"Ya." Kether said, "Of course." He grabbed his bag off the table.

Mrs. Harding sighed again. "Well go on," she said, "Have fun at school."

"Bye mom, see ya later!" Kether kissed his mom on the cheek, leaving a black mark & than ran out the door.

Mrs. Harding sighed yet again & shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten-year-old Sandy Sanchez was about ready to burst into tears. Stan had just stolen her brand new ribbon & wouldn't give it back. "Stan," she said, "Give it back! Please!" Sandy was wearing a red mini-skirt & a red tank top with red & white checkered Vans. Her red hair was tied up in little big tails with bangs. She looked really cute.

Stan laughed. "Make me!" Stan said. Stan had sandy blonde hair that was spiked up. He was wearing jeans & a black shirt, with a metallic blue jacket.

"Give her the ribbon back." Said a guy's voice. This guy had short brown hair & was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt.

"I don't think so." Stan scoffed.

"Give the frickin' ribbon back & get _out _of my way!" said Kether's voice from the doorway.

Stan took one look at him & threw the ribbon at Sandy & ran into assembly.

"Who the hell died & made you in charge?" said the brown-haired guy.

"You can if you'd like." Kether said.

Sandy stared at the two guys.

"I'm Maxwell." Said the brown-haired guy, shoving Kether out of the way, causing him to stumble & fall down.

Sandy pushed past him & went over to Kether & helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm _fine_!" Kether snapped, trying to wipe off his jeans. He looked as though he wanted to cry but was trying hard to be cool.

Sandy jumped back & looked slightly hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Kether muttered, walking into assembly & sitting in the corner by himself.

"Maybe you didn't hear me but I'm Maxwell." Maxwell said.

"What you did…" Sandy said, "That was really mean." She pushed past Maxwell & went & sat in the corner with Kether.

"What did I do?" Maxwell asked out loud & walked in, realizing his attempts to impress Sandy were pointless.

Stan had immediately picked out a pretty girl. She had long honey blonde hair. She was wearing a pink tee shirt with the words 'Princess' on it & a pair of jeans with pink sneakers & a pink scarf.

"Hey babe," Stan said, "I'm Stan. Wat's your name?"

She blushed. "Pashmina." She said.

"Pretty name for a HOT girl." Stan said.

Pashmina blushed again.

When everyone finally went to class they started to do roll call when a loud sound from a motorcycle was heard outside. Every student rushed to the window & saw the motorcycle drive away, after dropping off the person.

"Oh no…" the teacher, Mrs. Hamilton, said, "Not-"

The classroom door flew open in a dramatic way & heads flew in that direction. There was a guy, around Kether's age, standing there. He was wearing a black ski cap over his hair that was also black & a little past his shoulders. He had on jeans & a pair of black vans with a black sweatshirt & a leather jacket over that. "Sorry I'm late." He said, taking off his jacket.

"Leroy Drint." The teacher finished, "You always DID have to make an entrance. Now sit down."

"Right Mrs. H." Leroy said, "Where am I sitting?"

"Uh… next to Bijou Ribon. Right there." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"I'm sitting next to a _girl?_" Leroy whined, making everyone in the class except Boss & Hamtaro Haruna laugh.

'_Luck Leroy, getting to sit next to Bijou!' _Hamtaro & Boss both thought.

Bijou had her short platinum blonde hair in girly pigtails & was wearing a light blue

mini-skirt & a white T-shirt with the words 'Angel' on it with white flip-flops.

Leroy eyed her & sat down next to her.

In the middle of Math he wrote her a note that said 'Hey, I'm Leroy. Who r u?'

She read it & smiled. She wrote back 'I'm Bijou Ribon'.

'I want 2 be in a band.' Leroy wrote back.

'what do u want 2 call it?'

'Fatal-ness.'

Bijou giggled & smiled at him, causing Boss & Hamtaro to become jealous.

First day of school. GAAAAAAH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch Kether was sitting by himself.

Sandy walked up & sat next to him. He looked up. "Hi," she said, "I never really got to thank you for earlier so uh… Thanks."

"No… problem." Kether said.

Sandy blushed lightly. "So…" she said, "I like your nose ring."

Kether's hand reached up to his hoop. "Oh, thanks."

"Are you friends with that Leroy guy?" Sandy said.

"Leroy?" Kether asked, "You might say that."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETHER!" Leroy yelled, from across the lunch room, running across the room, sliding on the floor, causing him lunch tray to go flying from his hands & landing on Boss's head with a SPLAT! And he missed the seat by inches & his feet slipped out from under him & he fell.

The cafeteria (minus Boss & Leroy) roared with laughter.

Kether smirked. "You always have to make a big show," Kether said, "Don't you?"

"You might say that." Leroy smirked, sitting down next to Kether.

"I guess I'll go." Sandy said, "So… see you later Kether?"

Sandy got up but slipped on some mashed potatoes & fell on her face.

Everyone laughed.

Her lip quivered & she burst into tears.

Kether got up & helped her up.

"Oooh, Harding, you really think you have a way with girls don't you?" A good glare shut Maxwell up.

"Thank you." Sandy said, and then she rushed to her table.

Kether blushed.

"Yoooou liiiike her!" Leroy said.

"WHAT?" Kether yelped, "I DO NOT!"

"Yeah, you're blushing!" Leroy said.

"EWWW!" Kether said, "Why would I like her? She's so aggravating, & preppy & such a…"

"You DO like her!" Leroy said gleefully.

Cynthia over-heard that. "Hey Sandy," she yelled, "You better back off my guy!"

Maxwell, who ALSO overhead that, yelled, "And Kether, you better STAY AWAY from my girl!"

Sandy looked disgusted, "I am NOT your girl!" she said.

"Hey Sandy," Pashmina said, "Do you want to come over my house after school? We can play with my Bratz!"

"Sure," Sandy said, "Let me ask my mommy if I can."

"Yay!" Pashmina said.

"Can I uh…" Stan approached Kether nervously "Sit here?"

"Why?" Kether asked.

"Because…" Stan said, "Your really cool…"

Kether groaned. This guy was seriously retarded! What did he not get about the word 'punk'? "Yeah fine, whatever. You can sit here."

Stan glowed.

Kether rolled his eyes & turned to eat his sandwhich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school was over Sandy ran up to her mom & hugged her. "Hi mommy," Sandy said, "This is my new friend, Pashmina. Can I go over her house? Please?"

"Sure." Mrs. Sanchez said, "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Sandy said, "Let's go Pashmina!"

Stan walked over to his mom. "Yo mom," Stan said, "I'm gonna go ask a friend if I can go over his house."

"Okay Stan." Mrs. Sanchez said, "Who's the friend?"

"Him!" Stan said pointing to Kether.

"WHAT?" Kether yelled, "I am not his-"

But Mrs. Harding hit him in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Kether said, "I mean, yeah, I'm his friend, Mrs. Sanchez."

"So can I come over?" Stan asked.

"NO!" Kether said.

"Kether! Be nice for a change, you might actually want some friends aside from the skater boy." Mrs. Harding whispered.

Kether groaned. "F-ine!" he said, "Stan can come over. And his name is Leroy mom!"

"So I can come over?" Stan asked.

"Yes." Kether sighed.

"YAY!" Stan said, jumping up & down.

_And this guy thinks he can be like me? That's just plain sad. _Kether thought as his mom led him & Stan over to her car.

**A/N: **So… what do you think! Next chapter will start off where Stan's at Kether's house & Sandy is at Pashmina's. That way you can get to know the characters & what they like. Please, please, please, PLEASE review! I've never done a non-teenage fic, this is my first one, I really want to know what you think!


End file.
